rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Everric Family
Everric Family is a family formed by the Mage, Ariston Everric and his wife, Flavia in the Second Age. Now they are a family of former farmers living in Misthalin , now a family of orphans, they are now looked after by their Uncle Stu. Their current Grandmaster, or Grandmaster de Arcanum di Everric, is Cyrus Everric The current Patriarch is Garrick Everric, whilst the current Arch-Mage is Alexander Everric. The de facto leader of the active-in-outside-world family is Gabriel, and aside from this, Gabriel is the youngest of the Vanguards. The Vanguards consist of himself, Claire, Michael, Robert and Rennick Lorde. They now live with their Uncle Stuart, though some have decided to take their leaves. Magic is a natural affinity for any of this bloodline, as most of the prominent bloodlines throughout the world of Gielinor, though farming is also in their blood, and until recently, that's what most were. Like a few others, this family's main descendance is of the Lunar Mages and the Ithell Clan, and several members in the past have married into Lunar Mages, Elves and Icyene. An Everric can usually be characterized by their lime-green eyes and their jet-black hair, although this is a trait that most Everric have, there are those without the hair, but the eyes are a very predominant trait within the family. The family is also seen as mostly friendly, but there are those who aren't as much. This family was created by Matt. Family History Origins The Everric Family were founded in the late second age by one known as Ariston Everric, who was and is, a powerful Magi, a descendant of the Moon Clan born in the Capital of Zaros' Empire, Senntisten and his wife Flavia. Though, throughout the years, and through the lines, this history has been lost, as well as the Worship of Zaros. In the later years, the Everric Family were a family of Farmers, though they had the occasional mage, or adventurer, their potential seemed to have died out with Ariston's great-great-grandchildren. For years the Everric married mages, keeping their magical bloodline strong and true to such, but they have usually remained farmers. Ariston's eldest child, Razmael, was notably a powerful mage as well, but he was killed in battle with Zamorakian and Saradominist forces, causing Ariston and Flavia to go into a frenzy, swearing to wipe out all who they thought responsible for his Razmael's death. This started a feud with another two families, family, whom Ariston, his wife Flavia, his remaining two sons, Orion, Arion and his daughter Ariane, went after. Each of these three had their own children, as well as Razmael. After years of fighting, the Everric found themselves against great numbers of enemies, most prominently, the families that had been founded by the Lich, Tamoras, who had founded both the Leotrun and Silverkin Family. The Leotrun, Zamorakians, and the Silverkin, Saradominist had remained publicly as enemies, but, with the same founder, the two worked together secretly, and their main goal was to capture and kill Zarosians. One of the few families that was able to illude them, and defeat the two in combat were the Everric. However, the Leotrun and the Silverkin both continued to grow exponentially, whilst the Everric had their own problems trying to settle down. The Aralius Conflict and the Leotrun-Silverkin Feud Up until later, the Everric remained as a lesser family of Wizards, with Aralius Everric at their head, he became a powerful Necromancer, and he had two sons, Michael and Gabriel Matthew, as well as a blooded son, Alexander Everric. It was, by the teaching of a man named Nicholas Ray, and the discovery of Tamoras, that Aralius had become evil. A few years into his later life, Aralius Everric had betrayed his father and killed him, spurring the wrath of Aralius' brothers whom he killed as well, and Aralius' sons came after him, and he was sealed away in an orb prison after his defeat by his own son, Gabriel M. Everric in single combat, and a second defeat by the Gabriel and the family's current Vanguard, Rennik Lorde. After joining the Aren Arcane Institute, also known as the Wizard's Guild and making a name for himself and starting a family with a girl named Annabell, Aralius Everric, Garrick's grandfather, escaped from his prison. Garrick was now about the age of forty, he realized how much his aging had slowed, and his son, Claude was a man already. He found Garrick outside of Yanille and greeted him. "Hello, my grandson." Aralius said, his cold green gaze rested upon Garrick. Garrick, only about thirty at this time, found himself a bit fearful of his man who claimed to be his Grandfather. "Who are you?" Garrick inquired, less fearful than before, he remained silent, wondering how this young, wild haired fellow could be his grandfather, as Michael and Garrick's uncles had always told him that Aralius was dead. "I am Aralius Everric, father of Michael, Gabriel and Alexander." He was still cold, the man was withered, and his hair remained wild. Garrick stared at him for a moment before Michael and Firia appeared from a flash of lights, stepping in from almost nowhere. "Father-.." Michael said as he stared down Aralius. "My son-.. I was just talking to yours." He smirked before he sent a ball at Michael's chest, which was blocked by a blast of air sent out by Firia. In moments, a magical duel ensued, the clash of magics, dark and regular would be seen, sending what looked to be bolts of lightning and sparks into the air. Aralius was pushed back due to the work of Michael, Firia and Garrick all working together, but the tide turned when the seal on Aralius' forehead was broken. Aralius' hair became white and his hair fell, he began to wither slightly, but, as the seal was broken an army of undead rose from the forests, walking out from the trees. It was then that the other living members of the family had appeared in the area, Alexander Everric along with Samantha Leotrun, Garrick's son Claude, Gabriel M. Everric and his son, Cyrus, had appeared from shimmering lights and they prepared themselves for battle. It was at this point that Gabriel and Cyrus travelled straight to Aralius, preparing for combat. Through countless undead, Gabriel and Cyrus battled, and eventually they reached Aralius, whose whole appearance had changed. After a long battle, Gabriel and Cyrus had been knocked out by Aralus' use of a powerful move, it seemed to make all things around them freeze. Aralius shed his skin in favor of his Lich Form, a bony creature, still wearing his armour. "I will amass an army so large, I will destroy all of Gielinor. You are strong, my children, but I am the strongest. I am the end-.." He had approached Gabriel to place a hand on him, but it was stopped when Lex Everric hit Aralius in the chest with an ice spike. The vision faded, and with the family's focus on Aralius, he was pushed back and forced to retreat to avoid crumbling to dust, as the multiple hits he had taken had caused him to begin doing so. They chased him back until finally he teleported off, his entire undead army with him. It was here that Gabriel M. Everric was established as the Grandmaster of the family. A few years later, all had become silent and peaceful once more, Aralius hadn't made any returns, but, ''this wasn't the case for long, and Aralius returned, this time with some of the Everric family's oldest enemies, the Leotrun and the Silverkin families and all of their blood, even the originals, Elias Silverkin and Taleborne Leotrun, who were now both Liches. Tamoras, an old enemy of the Everric bloodline had shown his face once more, and he began to raise more dead, an army he had been amassing for ages now. A small-scale Magical War had been set off, and for six more years, they returned to their battles. During this time, whilst fighting both the Silverkin and Leotrun, Aralius ended up capturing Annabelle. Garrick went after him along with Cyrus and Claude. They slew whoever was in their path, but, in the end, Aralius killed Annabelle, who died in Garrick's arms. Garrick's rage was set off, and he nearly defeated Aralius, who escaped when Claude had told Garrick to calm down. The Silverkin and the Leotrun had been pushed back, leaving only Tamoras and Aralius, Tamoras had withdrawn mostly from the conflict to plan more and allowed Aralius to lead his armies. Aralius approached from Yanille's west, a large army, Aralius' final solution, had been amassed. This force consisted of a few small groups of Aralius' followers, all lower levelled mage apprentices and a few of his Tamoras' acolytes. The rest of the army consisted of higher-end skeletons and Zombies. Gabriel led his family into battle. Alongside Alia, Cyus, Michael, Firia, Cyrus, Alexander, Rennik Lorde and a wary Claude, they fought waves of undead. It was here that Gabriel, Michael and Cyrus had taken split off from the group, leaving the others to fight off the undead while they confronted Aralius. After a long battle of the elements, and Ancient Magic, Michael and Cyrus had been incapacitated, where Aralius and Gabriel continued to fight. Cyrus and Michael had awakened both, the two were beside one another, watching a locked duel between Gabriel and Aralius. Aralius knew he was losing this battle slowly, and he made an attempt to shoot them both with a powerful bolt of Arcane Energy, a last ditch effort to get rid of the two. The others watched from afar, still locked in combat with Aralius' armies, and eventually they got hold of the mages that were keeping a small force of them alive. Gabriel stood before the beam and released a disruption shield, which held only for a few moments before he was hit with the bolt, it tore through his robes and his heartbeat had increased, a small hole had burned into his chest. Gabriel faltered for a moment, he knew his wound was mortal. Alexander, Michael, Garrick, Cyrus and the others were powerless to help him. Gabriel placed his hands forth, producing a small glass orb, a sigil had appeared under Aralius' feet, he had been weakened greatly as well by the battle and the use of the bolt. Light erupted from the sigil and Gabriel began to chant, in a few moments, Aralius' bony body reproduced its skin, leaving him withered and nearly without muscle. Gabriel chanted more and soon enough, Aralius was placed into the glass orb, the orb fell to the floor, the enchantment on it preventing it from shattering. Along with it, Gabriel collapsed on his face. Cyrus and Michael ran to him as fast as their weakened forms could. The rest of the family had seen this transpire, and the rest of Aralius' army had either been defeated or had collapsed. The rest of the family had rushed to Gabriel's side, Alia took his body in her arms, screaming for him to be live, the tears fell profusely from her eyes. Gabriel's body had shut down due to over-exertion of his magics, and the grevious wound that had been inflicted to him. He lay lifeless in Alia's arms, the rest of the family looked to him with sorrow in their eyes. Rennick Lorde took Gabriel's mantle and handed it to Cyrus, who accepted it sorrowfully. This made Cyrus' personality change quite a bit, and he was soon appointed as the Grandmaster of the Everric, the title he believed he had only acquired through the death of his father. Claude, Garrick's son was bitter over the death of his Uncle, and moreso the death of his mother at the hands of Aralius. Claude denounced magic and stormed off to Misthalin, despite all best efforts of Garrick. Claude cut off contact with Garrick and started a family. A Normal Everric Family? Claude had a son named Bartholomew or Barry, and a daughter named Claire. Garrick himself left for Yanille, eventually working with the Arens and becoming the head of the Wizard's Guild later in life, he is still there to this day. Richard and Stuart Everric were born to Bartholomew and his wife, Abigail Everric, in the year 120 and 122 respectively of the fifth age. They were raised as farmers, and learned to live off the land, becoming quite self-sufficient. Growing up the two boys found it hard to grow up together, and they found themselves in many scraps. Eden herself never went on to marry, and she gave birth to Evelynn and John Everric, who chose to have her surname compared to their father, Xavier. The two brothers eventually grew up, going their separate ways, Richard inherited the family farm, and stayed their to work, eventually meeting Niki, a geomancer and descendant of the Moon Clan. She was wounded, and Richard helped bandage her up and clean her wounds. The two fell in love during her stay at their house and they got married and started a family, though Richard didn't now that the first two children, Caedmon and Lynette, were not his. Stuart, went to work his way up into nobility, though the brothers stayed within Misthalin for these times. Stuart bought himself a mansion not far outside of Varrock and remained in good contact with his brother and paid visits every once in a while, even offering financial support. Even with nine children, Richard was still too proud and too stubborn to accept help from his brother. Tragedy (Misthalin) One fateful morning, the farming family known as the Everric were living on one of the farms between Lumbridge and Draynor, some of the eight kids were gone for whatever reason, a few remained, the father, Richard, the mother, Niki, their oldest son Gabriel, and a few of their other children, being Connor, Kennith and Lynette, due to recent events, the area was subject to Bandosian Patrols. The night before, one of the younger brothers, Kennith, had spotted a group of goblins patrolling about two hundred or so feet north of the farm. Gabriel looked out to where his brother, spotting it as well, though they didn’t bother to tell their parents.The day before was quite eventful, the events including things such as busting open the roof, licking windmill grinders, throwing each other through windows, helping out random strangers, and acts of incest being performed by their mother, Niki. After Richard had arrived home, Gabriel was informed by Lynette about the heinous acts that their mother had performed, which subsequently ended up in Gabe telling Richard about the incestuous acts, after all this and helping out a wounded woman with dark cobalt eyes. The events left Connor, already the loner and rebel of the family as a scarred child. Gabriel and Arkaevum, the twin brothers, and some of the oldest of the family tried to keep the house in order while their parents were gone. Soon enough, as both parents had left for their different reasons, the kids were visited by their Uncle Stu, who talked to them about the various situations in their lives, and spent the night as well. Stu slipped out early in the morning to see how the renovations were coming on his own house.The next morning, Niki and Richard ended up getting into an argument, mostly about Niki’s violation of the children, and other things. As the two strangers had also been within the house, they exited with Gabriel, Connor and Kennith. They argued all over the house, throwing things and what not until they went outside, a large group of rogue Bandosians was making their way down to the farm with a group of about ten Goblins, five Orks, two Ogres and one Bandosian Warpriest and Ambusher behind him, a small army. Niki, who had been charging an earth spell, impaled the Goblins with sharp rocks, while Richard fought off some of the Ork’s killing a few, leaving him tired. This wasn’t before some of the Goblin’s loosed some flaming arrows at the house, bringing down the wooden foundation with relative ease.The eldest child, the half-sibling to the others, Lynette had trapped herself within a thin layer of rock, having taken after her mother, this was a mistake, as it could have cooked her alive. After the forces had been thinned out, with some help from little Kennith and his bow, most of the remaining soldiers were dead, save for the two Ogres, the Ambusher and the Warpriest. Gabriel grabbed one of the younger brothers, Griffin and carried him to Draynor, with the rest of the family, and the strangers. The Warpriest had made his way up to Richard’s position behind the Ogre’s, who had scooted past Richard, as Richard attempted to stop one of the big ones. The Warpriest took this opportunity to stab Richard in the left shoulder, who cried out in pain as he fell onto his back, being knocked over by the combined force of the Ogre’s sheer moving weight and the sword stabbing into his shoulder. Richard made an effort to stab at the Priest, who simply knocked the sword away with his foot, thrusting his left sword into his chest, and pierced his heart. As the Priest’s blade had pierced Richard’s heart, the Priest spoke to him and said, “Your family will fall as quickly as you.”Richard looked back; his green eyes glazed, blood coming out of his mouth and nose as he coughed his last words, “You don’t know my family.” With that Richard Everric breathed his last breath. The Bandosian Warpriest called back his remaining forces, leaving the carnage of dead Orks and Goblins to rot, far exceeding the stench of when they were alive and grunting. Meanwhile, inside the house, Niki was looking for the unconscious Lynette, who was still trapped inside her thin layer of stone. The stone had protected her from the searing flames, but not without cost. During this, Niki was sacrificing her own well-being, the flames searing at her skin, burning it off, as the beams and foundations of the house collapsed upon itself simultaneously, and she was subsequently crushed by the beams, and burned to death, her remains lost in the rubble, the house being burnt to a crisp. Kandarin Branch Eden and Robert spread out to different parts of Kandarin, and they both had copious amounts of children due to several different reasons, each to their own. Robert had Selene, Arathorn, Kristina, Victoria and many others. As well as this, Eden had Evelynn, John, Allannah, Jade and Janelle. Orphanhood The four brothers who were there returned, Gabriel, Connor, Kennith, and Griffin returned to the wreckage, looking over the dead Goblins, and Richard’s dead body in sadness. Connor headed over to see if Lynette was okay, treading lightly over Niki’s remains, though not shying away from kicking her skull aside coldly. Connor had no love left for his mother, due to her violation of him the day before. He broke through the thin rock shell, which had almost served as an oven for Lynette, and took her out, bringing her out to their brothers. Gabriel held onto his father’s head, and Griffin took his father’s sword, as Gabriel already had one. Gabriel kissed his father’s head, before speaking to his brothers on the burial, and three out of four had come to a consensus, as the strangers had come to offer their condolences. Connor left to go back to the village, as he saw no reason to bury their father. They buried him, the boys cried over their father’s grave as the abused neighbor boy, Wade came to see what had happened, looking over the group. Wade asked the group where the ones who had done this had gone to, Gabe, still mourning replied sarcastically, “What are you going to do?” Wade looked back and replied sarcastically, “I’m going to throw them a tea party! What do you think I’m gonna do?”Gabe looked back to him and replied, “Shut up. Your parents never loved you.” This made Wade draw his bow and train it upon Gabe, who replied by drawing his sword. One of the youngest siblings by the name of Nyuu, who had been hiding in the tree, jumped onto Wade’s shoulder, knocking him slightly off balance, and Gabe rushed in, over his father’s grave, jumping onto the well, and using it as leverage to sink his blade into Wade’s shoulder. Wade backed up, getting cut by it as well, as he tried to reach for his dagger, but found as Gabe had landed, he lunged forward with his left knee and knocked him into the tree, hitting his head and dazing him a bit. Gabe then brought the hilt of his sword to the back part of Wade’s jaw, knocking him out. Connor returned, coming to tell them about the house that they had found in Draynor. This house actually belonged to a member of the Cut Assassins, Lyruil Iorwerth, one of the most prominent members. Gabriel handed the unconscious Wade to Connor, and asked him to bring him back to the house they had found. Wade had been dropped at the crossroads outside of Draynor, and left there. Gabriel went off to look for his twin, Arkaevum, the youngest brother and sibling, Ravalan and of course Melody, the mentally unstable younger daughter. Mattthew Bowie exited the illustrious Usual Spot, walking not too far to see that there was an influx of children in the area, around his house. He walked up and spoke to Connor about the house that the children had taken for themselves, as it was the one he had for himself. He told them that they could stay there, giving Connor the key to the house and disappearing into the shadows. This would begin the new story for the Everric family, leaving an unsure fate for them, and their fates to the cold, cruel reality that is Gielinor. Gabriel then left for Al Kharid, not knowing that was where Arkaevum was. He completed a course that he and his brother had established once more, though did not find him. The Adventure Begins Arkaevum ran away to Al Kharid, being trained for about a month straight with the Ali's. He was trained to be quite proficient in Air Magic. Kennith, Gabe, Lynette and Wade travelled to the site of the Battle of Lumbridge, aweing at Saradomin's pedestal. They looked at the divine tear pool, in which Lynette threw a few fish, which happened to be their dinner that Wade had fought hard for, and they ended up fishing them out with Gabriel's sword. They soon scaled the large scaffolding which held the guards of Saradomin's battlefield, looking over the site of the snow covered carnage. Soon after this the family left to go to Varrock, stealing the 'Cut Mobile' in the prcoess, and promising to give it back with a note addressed to Mr. Bowie and their Uncle. The kids ended up going to Varrock, and Kennith asked Gabe to teach him how to freerun, running and jumping from building to building with great skill, Kennith learned quickly as well. Gabriel then left again to Al Kharid, still wondering where his brother had run off to. He moved along the course that he and his brother had established, sliding down an awning, before finally reaching a group of planks that were close together that they'd look at. He saw two people there, recognizing one was his twin brother, Ark. Ark heard his name, and Gabriel had crossed the planks. They wondered what was going on, and Gabe pulled a stunt where he fell off the roof as Ark was performing his final test for the Ali's. He was caught by a ball of air, which slowed his fall. Ark then was gifted a diamond necklace by Master Ali, who then floated off humorously. To which, they returned to Varrock, and settled in for a short while. Soon they were found by their Uncle Stuart once more, who then proceeded to offer to adopt them. This happened, Amber, one of their friends, being adopted as well as Wade. Uncle Stuart left for a moment to retrieve his two carriages to get them, as Melody arrived and showed her bucket of flowers, leaving again. Melody then left, and was replaced by her not-so-imaginary friend Roger, who was more or less, a pedophile, and a very large black male. By this time Uncle Stuart had returned and Roger began to threaten him. After Roger had made a threat on Melody's life, Arkaevum and Gabriel both readied themselves for combat. Arkaevum punched him with his spiked gloves, while Gabe stabbed him in the spine and twisted it. Ark then followed up by shooting a Wind Surge at him. To which they left the body there and moved to Stuart's Mansion. After going there they settled in, and picked their rooms. And for the first time with both of them knowing magic, Arkaevum and Gabe sparred with magic and melee for the first time. They fought, and after exchanging a few blows that gave one another a few bruises, it ended with the two hitting their hands fists together. They shook their hands at their sides and exclaimed how it had hurt before departing. The Next Few Years A year has passed, and now they've been training hard together, being taught by a few people around Misthalin in different styles, learning from some former members of the Wizard Tower. The most prominent training, was the training that Gabe had recieved from Arkaevum, that was the training that the Ali's had given Ark. A few different choices have been made, and ties have been split. This led to Lynette and Wade leaving the area along with Caedmon with Gabriel, Ken, Connor, Ark and Griffen staying along with their remaining sisters, and the other neghbors who decided to stay, they ran away, some to join the Order of Virtue. Gabriel himself forming a relationshipship with a new girl, Mia Vere. Lynette returned to the house with Wade and Sir Tristan Howe. Others showed up as well, Brynna, Connor and Gabriel returned soon after, a short confrontation happened, but ended when Gabriel stepped between and gave the three an ultimatum, to which they left, but soon it seemed that Pierce had tracked Connor to his secret hideout, which Gabriel had already visited. Gabriel then dropped down upon the mountain, seeming to float, this time as Pain. They spoke for a moment before Gabriel leapt off dramatically, like a true ninja, using air magic to propel his jumps. Connor then had a short confrontation with Wade Pierce, who ran off. This led to the next battle, where Wade once again hid away in snow camo, using a 'scoped crossbow', not exactly a great idea due to the inaccuracy of crossbows. But, Sir Tristan Howe killed one Rogue Kinshra, and another Rogue Kinshra Knight. The Windblade recruits, Pestis and Fairfax did quite well in the fight and took down Lynette, Fairfax shooting her with a bolt to the shoulder. The Order of Virtue soon retreated when Pain ordered the traps to be activated, and as this happened. Pestis nearly died when Aven Arkov ended up attacking him. Pain activated the teleport functions on their commorbs, saving the life of Pestis. The battle ended when Connor exited, Gabriel himself soon following. These events caused Arkaevum to question his being, leaving to find himself, helping whomever and whatever needed it, a virtuous man altogether. Gabriel has now found Ravalan Everric for the first time in a year, in a cave with goblins near Lumbridge, talking to a skeleton as a friend, claiming it had kept his sanity. Gabriel found him and took him back to the mansion, and fed him some of their high class food. He then taught Griffen how to read. Gabriel left now to find himself, and attempted to suppress the darkness inside himself, he hated most and all things, except his family. This resulted in him going to train around the world with various masters, training hard under the Windblade, and the Ali's, as well as several more Masters, resulting in him learning many diverse weapon techniques. Gabriel returned, after allowing his Uncle to take care of his family, along with Amber and Brynna. He received a warm welcome, and then began casual travel, with an excellent muscle tone now. With this, Gabriel learned to suppress his darker half before he began to train, this way, he started to Divine, something he hadn't quite done since the Battle of Lumbridge, and this time to a lesser degree. Others such as Wade and Arkaevum had just still travelled the world. Griffen himself had been taught Magick by Augustus, a powerful Mahjarrat and Mage with a history with the Everric Family's mages, he is disguised as Gaius Argus Umbria or Gus, which is homage to Ariston, as Argus was the name of his father. Bloodlines Gabriel Everric, the family's current overall leader found a strange book within the Everric Manion's study, that notably hadn't been there before. In most cases Gabriel upon finding it, he read into it, noting quickly that it was encoded, and that it was written in the language that some of the more advanced mages used, the Language of Infernus, or the Ancient Language. It took Gabriel twenty-four hours, but he had quickly decoded the first few pages, which had a short biography of Ariston and Flavia everric, the founders of the family. These first few pages also revealed that Ariston and Flavia had been sealed away somewhere. With this, Gabriel called a meeting with Arkaevum in the Jolly Boar Inn. Afterwards Gabriel began to explain, with the timely arrival of Kennith, Griffen. They spoke of travelling the world as a family, and together they devised the plan of recruiting some people to join them on this trip. Firstly, they ended up recruiting their cousin Evelynn Everric, long time friend Amber Derikson, Wade Pierce, Isla Grey, Hannibal Moreau, a mercenary named Daniil Orlov and a bartender named Julie. Garrick Everric made his reappearance to most of the Everrics, finding his place in Arkaevum and helping him recover. Gabriel smiled at seeing his Great-Great Grandfather again after almost a year. Soon after, he returned to Yanille, watching as Allannah, his great-great granddaughter, and an old-old servant of the house, Samantha, fight off an ogre. Pieces of the Past Gabriel and the family found themselves very involved throughout the world, mostly through the Guild, Aspera Tower and other things, whilst they travelled about. Taleborne Leotrun appeared in Arenvale, looking for his daughter Samantha. After a short skirmish between Samantha, Kristina and Taleborne, they neared the Institute, and Aralius Everric, the father of Lex, Michael and he deceased Gabriel M. Everric appeared next to him. Samantha had retrieved Lex from the institute, being in charge of the Institute Defenses, he prepared himself for battle. Gabriel R. Everric and Garrick Everric appeared soon after to take a gander, along with Evelyn Aren-Renderra. After a short magical duel, Samantha sent both Taleborne and Aralius through a house wall. And in a short span of time, the rest of the Everric present sent vines, shadows, blood or others towards the building, making it implode and then explode. After the explosion had cleared, dead began to rise, and in a few moments the dead were also taken out, and Aralius was incapacitated by a tree trunk sent by Kristina Everric. Time ceased for a brief moment, and Ariston Everric made a cameo appearance, literally grabbing onto Taleborne and then teleporting him off before time started up again. Everyone looked around, wondering what had happened, but they were glad to see that Taleborne was gone, and to find that the mighty Aralius was down. Aralius stood, Lex approached him, stating that Gabriel's sacrifice had not been in vain. Gabriel himself wondered what this meant, and asked Garrick, who told him that he was named after Garrick's Uncle, Gabriel M. Everric. Gabriel smiled at this before the group approached, Arathorn placed a large, ornate magical sigil at the Aralius' feet, and walls lit up around the sigil, coming up and bringing Aralius to his knees. The pain was intensified when Lex set his hands out to increase the effect of the spell. Around them, they began to chant a spell of sealing, which made Aralius' body shrivel up once more. Lex and Garrick took hold of Aralius' arms and they disappeared into thin air to seal him away once more. Gabriel looked to Samantha, and Arathorn to Kristina, seeing if they were okay. Taleas Leotrun, the son of Taleborne, and the biological brother to Samantha appeared. He sent a burst of magic out at Gabriel and Arathorn, which knocked them about twenty feet, sending them through a fence. Taleas teleported off with Sam screaming in his arms, and Kristina was left to tend to Gabriel and Arathorn. Family Tree ''A † denotes that an individual has passed on. Founding *Ariston Everric- The Founder of the Everric Family, a former Zarosian, powerful mage and brilliant strategist. *Flavia Everric- The a half-Elf Wife of Ariston, their fates are intertwined, she is a powerful Mage and former Zarosian as well. **Razmael Everric- The eldest of Flavia and Ariston, a powerful mage and brilliant strategist. ***Celestia Everric- Wife of Razmael, a powerful Shadow Magician. **Orion Everric- The eldest of the triplets born to Ariston and Flavia, the strongest, less calculating. **Arion Everric- The middle of the triplets born to Ariston and Flavia, the skilled, inquisitive, outgoing and witty child. He likes to talk through combat situations. **Arianne Everric- The youngest of the triplets born to Ariston and Flavia, The balanced one, condescending, cunning, intelligent and witty, Arianne is a powerful mage and fighter. Ariston Everric.jpg|Ariston Everric|link=Ariston Everric Flavia and Nature.jpg|Flavia Everric Razmael Everric1.jpg|Razmael Everric Arianne Everric.jpg|Arianne Everric Orion Everric1.jpg| Orion Everric Arion Everric2.jpg| Arion Everric Extensions *Niklausreyn- The youngest of the Agema, and a friend to Razmael and the others. *Blaine Clayton- A family friend and a Shadow Mage. He is considered family. *Sergei- The Everric family butler. *Cleto Gaspar- A family friend, member of Ariston's Agema. He is considered family. *Marius Burke- A family friend, member of Ariston's Agema. He is considered family. *Saif Ahmad- A family friend, member of Ariston's Agema. He is considered family. *Gallus Orsi- A family friend, member of Ariston's Agema. He is considered family. *Zeek- A family friend, humanoid and strange creature. *Sargs'Suun (Sam)- The family's demon servant, subjugated by Ariston when Blaine Clayton summoned him, it eventually took the body of Samantha Leotrun. Blaine the Shadow.jpg|Blaine Clayton Gallus the Owl.jpg|Gallus Orsi Cleto the Enchanter.jpg|Cleto Gaspar Saif the Enchanter.jpg|Saif Ahmad Marius the Warlock.jpg|Marius Burke Niklaus Reyn2.jpg|Rennik Lorde Present This section covers members of the present day Everric *Aralius Everric- A Human Necromancer, the father of Gabriel Matthew Everric and Michael Everric and adoptive father of Alexander Everric. He was defeated by Gabriel, Alexander Michael and his magical abilities and prowess were sapped away and kept within an orb that rests deep under the Everric's old farm. He is known to have worked with Tamoras, the family's enemy. **Gabriel M. Everric- Gabriel Matthew Everric was a human, the son of Aralius and the older brother to Michael; Gabriel sacrificed his life to save Michael, Lex, Cyrus and the fates of the rest of the family per the sake of their beliefs. He had one son, Cyrus. Gabriel was the Grandmaster up until his death. *#Cyrus Everric- Cyrus Everric- The Enigmatic son of Gabriel M. Everric, and the inheritor to the Everric title of Grandmaster. *Rennik Lorde- Rennik is the Everric's High-Vanguard, and a blooded member of the family, he is seen rarely around the Everrics, except when he is needed. **Michael Everic- Human, Lunar Mage and powerful Wizard, the father of Garrick and the lover of Firia Iorwerth-Everric. He spends most of his days drinking, or at home with Firia and pretends to be a livid old drunk for the most part. ***Firia Iorwerth-Everric- Is an Elven warrior and archer hailing from Prffdinas, she ran from her homelands to avoid Elven Supremacy and her clan. **Alexander Everric- The adoptive and blooded son of Aralius Everric, he is also the brother to Michael and the late Gabriel M Everric. **Garrick Everric- Half-Elf Guildmaster of the Wizard's Guild a.k.a. the Aren Arcane institute, direct relative of most of the living Everric. Through him, the Everric have strong ties to the Aren family. Garrick is the current Patriarch of the Everric family. ***Claude Everric- Only child of Garrick Everric, decided to become a farmer instead of a Wizard after an argument with with his father. Aralius Everric.jpg|Aralius Everric Gabriel M Everric.jpg|Gabriel M. Everric Michael Everric.jpg|Michael Everric Alexander Everric.jpg|Alexander Everric|link= Alexander Everric Niklaus Reyn1.jpg|Rennik Lorde Cyrus Everric, Grandmaster.jpg|Cyrus Everric|link=Cyrus Everric Garrick Everric.jpg|Garrick Everric|link=Garrick Everric Misthalani Branch *Bartholomew "Bart" Everric- The son of Claude, father to Richard and Stuart Everric, he married Abigail and went through with his fathers ideas of being a farmer. *Abigail Everric- Abigail is the wife of Bart Everric, and is the mother of Richard and Stuart. **Richard Everric †- The beloved father of most of the Everric; killed by Bandosian Attackers. **Niki Everric †- The eccentric, third generation immigrant of the Moon Clan, mother of Richard and some of Robert's children; killed by Bandosian Attackers after the house collapsed upon her in search for Lynette. ***Gabriel "Gabe" Everric- The eldest son of Richard, and twin to Arkaevum, he and his brother serve as the leaders of the family, and is the Natura Magi of the family. **#Paula Rovin- Gabriel's girlfriend, best friend and lover. ***Arkaevum "Ark" Everric- The second oldest son, only younger by a minute, and twin to Gabriel, they differ in personality, and Ark prefers to train strength and magic rather than agility and magic. ***Connor "Con" Everric- The third eldest, and probably the most scarred. He is a loner, though he watches over his siblings, he prefers fire magic. ***Blaez Everric †- The fourth eldest, he was an odd fellow, and died in the attack by Bandosians, he is believed to be the cause of the attack. ***Kennith "Ken" Everric- The fourth oldest and now the middle child of the family, He specializes in archery, he likes to get into mischief. He is the only Everric child with brown hair. ***Melody "Mel" Everric- The twin of Griffen, she is his elder by about thirty seconds. She continues to live with Stuart. ***Griffen "Griff or Griffy" Everric- The twin of Melody, younger by about thirty seconds. The mischievious little fellow, his partner-in-crime happens to be Ravalan. ***Ravalan "Ravvy" Everric- The youngest son, and a mischievous little fellow as well, whose partner in crime is Griffen. **Stuart Everric- The brother of Richard, and the son of Bartholomew. Stuart is a wealthy and consistently drunk man of high intelligence. Richard Everric.jpg|Richard Everric Niki Everric.jpg|Niki Everric Stuart Everric.jpg|Stuart Everric Gabriel the Everric.png|Gabriel Everric|link=Gabriel Everric Paula Rovin.jpg|Paula Rovin Arkaevum Everric.png|Arkaevum Everric Kennith Everric.jpg|Kennith Everric Melody Everric.jpg|Melody Everric Griffen Everric.jpg|Griffen Everric|link=Griffen Everric Half-Siblings, Adoptees and Extensions (Misthalite Branch) *Caedmon Everric- The full-sibling of Lynette and a half-sibling to the rest, Caedmon a former Guthixian and a Bandit. He is a product of Robert Everric's lasting affair with Niki. *Lynette Everric- The now seemingly deceased half-sister of the children of Richard and Niki, she was and is a Guthixian and has served in a few different orders including the Order of Virtue, and the Holy Crusade until her next rape by one of the members of the Crusade. She was a product of Robert Everrics lasting affair with NIki. *Lexxi Everric- The youngest child, once a wild young thing, a daughter of Niki and a half-sibling to the others. She was the product of an unknown father. *Mercutio Delimino- A lifelong friend of Gabriel's who is essentially like a brother to him. *Wade Pierce- The unofficially adoptive child of Richard and Niki, as well as being the eldest out of all. He's taken up travelling and rarely sees the others due to this. *Kali Pierce- Wade's adoptive daughter, whom he rescued from the Mist, just south of Varrock. *Amber Derikson- A neighbor who is friends with the Everric kids, and usually is found with them, she and Gabriel have had a crush on one another for a long time. *Mia Vere- A girl who has become a servant to the House, Gabriel's ex. *Brynna- A lady who got kicked out of her house, and now lives with the Everric's she has her own job to help support the family, she's a possible woman for Uncle Stu. *Johnathan- A servant who works for Stuart Everric, a nice guy all-around, and a friend to the kids. *Max- The family dog, who is primarily cared for by Johnathan. Lynette Everric.jpg|Lynette Everric Caedmon Everric.PNG|Caedmon Everric WW.PNG|Wade Pierce|link= Wade Pierce Lexxi Everric.png|Lexxi "Nyuu" Everric Kandarinite Branch *Claire Everric- Daughter of Claude and the mother to Robert and Eden, she never married, though she had both of her children with the same man, Johnathan Burke. She remains as a resident of Yanille, her only affiliation with the Aren Arcane Institute being the her grandfather, Garrick. **Robert Everric- Son of Claire, father of copious amounts of children. Robert, like his sister Eden, has a very high sex appeal. ***Selene Everric- Robert's eldest child, a young and powerful witch. ***Arathorn Everric- Robert's eldest son, being about twenty-five, and a skilled wielder of Ancients as well as Chaos Magic. ***Kristina Everric - The third eldest legimate child and human daughter of Robert Everric, being several years younger than her brother. She is a skilled Summoner and Pyromancer. ***Victoria Everric- One of Robert's daughters, she was lost as a young girl. **Eden Everric- Daughter of Claire, mother of Evelynn, John, Allannah and many others. She's a very powerful Lunar Mage, Seer and a member of the Moon Clan. Aside from this, she has a very high sex appeal and some of her children inherited this. ***Evelynn Everric- Bastard child of Lady Eden Everric and a Kandarin Noble, Eve is an Anima magi, and is a second cousin to most of the living Everric being several years older than any from the Misthalin Branch. ***John Everric- An Rogue and Mage, the long lost brother to Eve who was lost in a storm when they were only children. ***Allannah Everric- The eldest legitimate, human daughter of Eden Everric, a botanist and nature mage. ***Janelle Everric- A Blooded Elven member, blooded by Garrick using Eden's blood, making her the daughter of Eden from a young age. ***Jade Everric- Half Elven daughter of Eden and an Elven man. She is a Lunar Mage and is almost unreasonably alluring. Claire Everric1.jpg|Claire Everric Robert Everric.jpg|Robert Everric|link=Robert Everric Eden Everric1.jpg|Eden Everric|link=Eden Everric Selene Everric2.jpg|Selene Everric Arathorn Everric.jpg|Arathorn Everric|link=Arathorn Everric Kristina Everric.jpg|Kristina Everric Hehehh.png|Jade Everric|link=Jade Everric John Everric.jpg|John Everric Extensions This section covers others who have either been adopted, or taken in by the Everric, and some affiliates. * Augustus- The Family's Guide throughout the ages, though his absence from Gielinor seemed to be what suppressed the Family's magical affinity, and their fall from grace. * Angus Cross- Angus, or Gus Cross, is a member of the Crux Eqal as well as being Griffen's magical teacher. Stern Judge Augustus, Lich.jpg|Augustus Gus Umbria.jpg|Angus Cross|link=Alexander Everric Category:Families Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Category:Humans Category:Everric Family Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Elf Category:Misthalin Category:Kandarin Category:Commoners Category:Lunar Mages Category:Moon Clan Category:Battlemage Category:Adventurer Category:Magic Category:Dark Magic user Category:Cursed Category:Noble Category:Godless Category:Icyene